A Tussle in Quintessa
Drink of the Night Mulled cider Introduction to the characters/Players * Dungeon Master played by Gil Ramirez * Hyllenae Liadon played by Kristin Potter-Ramirez * Dawnash played by Guillermo Dorado * Amalthea, who looks forward to doing more ranging, played by Katarina Waters * Trixie played by Amber Milazzo * Mr. Jingles played by Adam Gold The story thus far: * Campaign started, not in a tavern, but on the road * Party agrees to accompany a merchant, Belish, traveling north * Would get paid some gold coins per day in exchange for protection against thieves and bandits * Got ambushed by a group of bandits * Talked their way out of it * Came to an agreement that saved both the life of the merchant and those of the bandits(editor’s note: maybe the party, yay for level 1 combat) * Cleared the name of the bandit leader * Finished traveling north to Galentiasp * Once in Galentiasp, followed a lead Jingles had for a bounty * Half orc who had escaped his previous owner * Brought bounty down to where they currently are, Quintessa * While in Quintessa, they started checking out the job boards * Found a farmer putting up a “Missing Girl” poster * Felt it in their hearts to take up this quest * A few leads later, and after traveling eastward, they found a village of farmers * Following a few leads, they found out that there was an old city off to their north * In this city, they found the necromancer that had stolen this young girl for nefarious purposes, turn her into a clay golem * They stopped the process before it took hold of the young girl’s soul, eventually being able to revive her * Took the young girl back to the farmstead, where the family began rehabilitating her * Party heads back to Quintessa, rather easy going journey back * Slept at The Red Herring * Trith, barkeep * Trith welcomed them in, and they all headed to bed, but not before a failed wingman situation. * Dawnash was trying to help Amalthea “range” * Party wakes up * And so our story begins… The Story Proper * Jingles does his morning stretches as loud as possible, as Trixie stole his bed * Trixie is still sleeping * Dawnash has been up for a while(elvish meditation for 4 hours to get long rest benefits) and went downstairs to find Trith, but could not, then ordered breakfast for everyone * Hyllenae was up early, and decided to take a walk around town to clear her head after a weird dream * Amalthea has also gone for a stroll around the grounds * Trixie tries to sleep for longer * Jingles uses Prestidigitation to make extra noise * Dawnash hears a commotion at the door * There is a bouncer this morning, hanging out on a stool near the entrance. he is keeping someone at bay * The person being kept at bay is a child, after a short time, he reveals an amulet, causes the bouncer to bow apologetically and let him in * Child looks around, sees Dawnash and rushes over to him, asking where the party is, then informing Dawnash that the duke wishes to see them * Child sits at the table while they wait for the rest of the party to join * Dawnash goes upstairs to get Jingles and Trixie * The party had sensed strong magic from the advisor * Party liked the duke * Jingles also had bad dreams, but blames it on Trixie tossing and turning and waking him up about 10 times * Dawnash mentions that breakfast would be a good way to clear his head * Amalthea walks into the tavern downstairs * The boy, the duke’s page, informs Amalthea of the duke’s wishes to speak with them * Hyllenae walks in right as Dawnash mentions that they are missing the “tall broad” * Page’s name is Carlin * Party is allowed to eat before going to meet the duke * Dawnash has done this, making/getting everyone breakfast, once before * Jingles needs to watch his “girlish figure” * Amalthea and Trixie stuff their faces * Page gathers his belongings and they are off * Jingles makes a perception check(first roll of the streamed campaign, natural 19, not bad..) * Jingles sees that a few of the job board postings have been taken down a a few more have been added ** Sees a poster of one man in particular that sticks out, with a goatee that does not fit his face ** Jewelry thief, reward 350 gp ** Wanted preferably alive * The street that they are on is rather crowed * Jingles sees a man that fits the profile darting off into an alley to the side * Page is whispering/talking to himself, but Hyllenae is listening ** Dawnash is talking to Amalthea about Trith ** Amalthea is curious what the Page is saying * Feeling Jingles grab her shoulder, Trixie looks around * Trixie sees the end of a cape darting down the alley * Jingles uses Minor Illusion to make a picture of the man from the poster, basically a goatee with eyes * Trixie and Jingles run after the man * Trixie is being a little stealthy, sees the shadowy creature heading south * Rest of the party looks, Amalthea does well. * Man is running about 40 feet ahead of them, jumping from side to side ** Man seems to just be trying to avoid the guards * Jingles tells Trixie she should run after the man, trying to cut him off * Man does not notice Trixie * Jingles tells man to stop in "the name of the law and justice" * A woman, Betty, steps out, saying she has been waiting for Jingles * She pulls out a set of bolas and says she will race Jingles for the bounty * (Gil brings out the map, which he built himself) * Jingles holds his action until Betty throws her bolas, then casts the catapult spell to send them back at her, wrapping them around her ankles and causing her to fall (First natural 20) * Trixie fails to hop on the roof, falling prone next to the house (First natural 1) * Jingles unfastens his brass balls, bolas, from around his belt and throw them throw a window * Man climbs up onto the roof * Betty breaks out of her bolas, stands back up, then throws her bolas at the man on the roof * Trixie climbs up onto the roof * Jingles dashes to the window he broke, looking for his bolas, finding out that it was a weapons shop * Man runs across the roof, getting ready to jump to a neighboring roof * Betty pulls out another set of bolas and misses the man again * Trixie grapples the with a flying leap * Jingles heard the thump of the fly tackle on the roof, then Jackie Chan's up to the roof * Man gets out, but goes head first into the stone below, his pride has been hurt * Betty pulls out her cleavers * Trixie jumps off the roof, trying to use the man to cushion her fall, but the man rolls out of the way, does a three-point landing instead * Jingles moves to the edge of the roof, indicating to Betty that Trixie is with him * Betty runs her cleaver down her tongue, but not to the point of blood * Carlin had been telling the other his whole life story, up to getting to the castle. The party now realizes that the others aren't there * The party sees a small group forming around a fight, and make their way towards it * Hyllenae picks up the Page and runs with him * Man stands up, but Trixie gets an Attack of Opportunity, smacking him in the back of the head with the pommel of her dagger * Jingles says that Betty came to his turf, pointing out that they have medallions, Betty shows she does too, hearing a jingle of others as she puts it back * Dawnash arrives ahead of the rest of the party * Betty introduces herself to Dawnash * Rest of the party catches up, seeing the gathered crowd, but losing interest * Guard approaches and asks what they are doing with the Duke's Page * Hyllenae lets Carlin off of her shoulders * Dawnash informs the guard that the man Trixie is sitting on top of is an old friend she tackle hugged, moments later she says that she caught a bad guy, immediately letting the guard know that Dawnash lied to his face. * Further information about the criminal is given, Dawnash assumed it was "all implied". * Guard kicks up the man's face to get a good look, and informs the party that he will be accompanying them to the castle. * Betty whispers to Carlin to see if she can come along to the castle, as she has never been * Shopkeep comes out holding his head and the brass balls, yelling at Jingles to get off his roof * Jingles apologizes, shopkeep informs him that he accepts apologies in gold * Shopkeep wants 50 gold compensation for the broken stained glass window * Jingles moves to the side of the roof in order to get off, daintily hopping down onto a box * Shopkeep threatens to file a report with the guard about the window * Amalthea lies about having a friend in town that could make him an even better window * Shopkeep says he will be going to the castle with the Party * Guillermo wants Betty to join them, Jingles is not too fond of the idea * Jingles fixes the window, almost as well as it was, with Mending * The shopkeeper stays, not going with the party * Jingles and Trixie go to look to whom this man should be delivered * Amalthea ties up the man * Dawnash asks Betty how she knows Jingles, saying that he is not operating in Jingles' best interest * Skeet pops out on the shoulder of Trixie's cloak * Jingles gives Skeet Jerrycurls * Party travels the rest of the way to the castle * The Duke is talking to a knight, wearing heavy plate armor with an embossed seal of Quintessa, who has brought a horse * Trixie tries to let Skeet out to steal some things from Betty, but he is apprehensive(bad roll) because of the furs and paws she is wearing * Dawnash asks Betty more about her history with Jingles * She pulls out a pouch of lavender, smells it, lets Dawnash smell it, says she keeps it to remind her of him(Jingles). Dawnash asks if she fancies Mr. Jingles. She likes his style. * Knight was telling the Duke of the party's good deeds, helping the little girl with the necromancer * The Duke was going to give the party money, but gives them messaging tubes instead * Duke demonstrates the use of the messaging tubes * Dawnash could discern that the message was sent between the tube * Hyllenae removes the criminal off her shoulders as one of the guards deals with him * Dawnash reminds the Duke that he had called upon them, but they are informed that it was just to thank them for their work saving the young girl * The party discusses whether they wish to speak with Randal at all. They do not * The party has a date with the pub * Betty has quarries in other parts of the town * Dawnash says that she doesn't seem like someone to turn down a challenge * Betty still goes off to pursue her other business * Jingles tells Dawnash that his aversion to Betty is that they are in the same field, and when he was starting out, she was not very kind to him * Dawnash insinuates that maybe that "unkindness" was like children on a playground, really a show of liking the other * Dawnash asks, hypothetically, if Betty carried a pouch of Mr. Jingles' scent, lavender, and fancied him, would he even notice * Jingles says she probably uses it to track him. Dawnash informs him that he is loud enough, he literally jingles * Dawnash gives the Page a silver piece by placing onto the foof * The party heads to a Tavern, thinking The Restless Lion which they had gone to before, but decide to go back to The Red Herring, since that is where Trith is. * Trith is working again * Party decides to day drink, as it is about maybe a little after noon * Dawnash orders a "dealer's choice" * Trith pulls out an old, dusty bottle with a visage of a Minotaur * Dawnash and Amalthea ask Trith to join them for a shot * Trith pulls her own personalized shot glass out of her robe * Drink is smooth with an oak flavor * (Minotaurs are gamey apparently) * Dawnash pours himself and Amalthea another drink, then leaves a silver piece on top of the bottle like a tapa * Trixie notices 5 dwarves enter the inn, look like miners with shovels and pickaxes * Dwarves order food and drink * Lead dwarf has a bit of a sour disposition * Dawnash sees one of the dwarves get a platter of about ten large steins. He asks if the dwarves fancy a bit of drinking competition * Dawnash pulls Jingles and Trixie into the competition, as they seem the least into it * The female dwarf of the group orders "The Conclave Special", which causes a glass to drop * Trith, along with the entire staff, hauls out two large barrels, the large man hefts them up onto the table and pops a tap into each * Dawnash asks Hyllenae is she is going to join * The Dwarves come from The Iron Mountain, mining the ore and the coal there * Amalthea tells Trith about the eventful day that they have had thus far, before beginning to head back to the table, turning around again to look towards Trith, then sitting next to Dawnash * The dwarf informs Dawnash that they do not go "shot for shot", instead they go "stein for stein" * Dawnash suggests switching teammates, to keep it interesting. The dwarf rolls a "six sides cube" and indicates that Jingles and Amalthea will join the dwarf's team. * Dawnash gets Rodansp and Kieransp * Everyone slams their mugs in turn * Burly barman hauls one of the barrels over, telling them that they are to make no messes * Everyone fills up their steins * The female dwarf, Denisesp, introduces herself and the other two dwarves as Tarransp and Porransp * All but Amalthea chug, Amalthea only takes a few sips * Everyone makes Constitution Checks, Dawnash rolls a natural one, getting a heartburn type feeling, but manages to keep it down * Amalthea says that where she comes from, it is "bad luck to drink beer so fast" * The steins are filled for a second time. Drink. Checks round 2. Dawnash has disadvantage, doesn't do great, or for Trixie * Dawnash refills anyway, as he intends to finish what he started, but doesn't even get to roll. Jingles readies an action to Presitidigitation. Dawnash vomits up all three back into his, then Trixie's cup, then palms the rest. Dawnash says they are not finished with their game, but the dwarves say it is probably over. * Dawnash tries to hide his palm of vomit under the guise of going to the bathroom * Amalthea drunkenly talks about how great of a friend Dawnash is, how when she met him, he was playing beautiful music * Amalthea admits to Trith that she likes her, then is escorted up to her room by Hyllenae * Jingles mentions to the dwarves that he hopes this was a good cheer up for them * Dwarf says that they may need to be heading back, as The Overlord may want them back. He then mentions to Jingles that they may be able to help the dwarves, they have been looking into why the water that they use for the forges, specifically turning the bellows, dies down, forcing them to work at about half speed. * Jingles is not well versed in "mine stuff", and asks the dwarf if he has idea of what might cause it. He is told that there are some back at the mine that may know more. * Dawnash is informed of the mystery of the missing water * The mines are about half a day away, by foot, but is faster by cart * The dwarves mine iron, mostly, and coal, which they can disperse to those who cannot mine it themselves, as they can consolidate it down * Dawnash informs the dwarves that he lived in the mountains for a while himself, then asks about how long ago this water pressure problem started. He is informed it has been problematic for their business. He is also informed that the river is underground when he suggests that they could just follow the water source. * Dawnash says that he is no longer fond of the underground(as the Underdark, the home of the drow is deep underground, which he left for some reason). Jingles asks him if he is afraid of the dark. * The dwarves assure him that it is not in the Underdark. Trixie tells him that he doesn't seem like the type to turn down helping someone. * The party is informed that the king will compensate them, should they help. * The dwarves inform that they were playing to leave later that evening. * Dawnash asks Trith if she knows of anywhere with good music. She says that The Rusty Anchor down dockside might have some good bands * Jingles says that after talking with Amalthea about how she and Dawnash met, he was informed that he played some wonderful music, and wonders why they should settle for anything else. Dawnash has a Shakuhachi which he carved himself. * Dawnash crumples to peer pressure and chanting. he pulls out his flute and begins playing a soft, sultry tune. After the first note, some heads turn. Once he has everyone's attention, he comes to a lull in the song. Then begins stomping his foot * Dawnash steps up onto the table and goes off onto a funky/tribal tune while stomping his foot. Amalthea is dancing. A dwarf pulls out a tiny drum and begins playing. * Trith is feeling the rhythm a little. Dawnash is jumping between tables. Jingles casts light on the inside of his mug, making a small spotlight. * Dawnash begins singing, while the dwarf keeps playing drums. Dawnash grabs Amalthea and pulls her towards Trith, then moves away from them. Trith's face is a little red. * Dawnash tries to get the rest of the bar dancing * Amalthea and Trith begin dancing * The tavern is getting down * Jingles uses minor illusion when Amalthea and Trith lock eyes * Trith is getting a little more into Amalthea * A crowd is gathering by the tavern * The party is allowed to stay the night, free of charge, for bringing more customers in * And so the session ends.. Characters Party * Amalthea * Dawnash * Hyllenae * Mr. Jingles * Trixie New NPC's * Belish * The Duke * Carlin * Betty the Butcher * Skeet * Randal * The Overlord * Rodansp * Kieransp * Denisesp * Tarransp * Porransp * Donotasp Notable Items * Heward's Handy Haversack - Jingles * Carpet of Flying - Jingles * Brass balls(bolas) - Jingles * The Duke's Medallions - Party + Betty * Messaging tubes - Party Quotations * Adam rolled a natural 20 to catapult Betty's bolas "Hashtag you just f**cked Gil"(In reference to Adam's shirt, referencing the popular Critical Role Phrase of "Don't F**k me Gil", before rolling one of his hand forged dice) - Guillermo Dorado, "Episode 0" at 00:32:38 * Jingles fixes the window with Mending ** Shopkeep: "Oy, I did not think that was actually going to work. What the f-What are you?" ** Jingles: action hero style"I'm a bounty hunter" ** "Episode 0" at 1:15:20 * Dawnash is holding his palm of vomit under the table with a smell of bacon and eggs and a little banana ** Guillermo: "But I have it under the table." ** Gil: "It's still pungent." ** Guillermo: "I don't care, it's warm and it feels nice." ** "Episode 0" at 2:17:10